Tu invadiste mi corazón (la continuación)
by deea93
Summary: Después de que Ren confesase sus sentimientos a Kyoko y que pasaran la noche juntos...esta es la continuación del Oneshot de Sakuraliz23 que fue la que me inspiró a continuarlo con su consentimiento
1. No permitas que tus ojos se alejen de mi

_**Buenaas minna-san! **_

_**Hoy les traigo mi primer tipo M…veamos este fic sigue el oneshot **__**"Tu invadiste mi corazón"**__** de **__**sakiraliz23**__** la cual me ha dado su aprobación a continuarlo! Espero que os guste ¡! Contendrá frases y escenas del manga desde el capítulo 174! **_

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**_

Después de pasar el día junto a Ren, este la llevó a casa ya que el taisho y okami la habían llamado preocupados. Durante el trayecto hacia el Daruma-ya fue silencioso, iban cogidos de la mano siempre que Ren no tendría que cambiar de marcha, se les hizo bastante corto ya que querían estar más tiempo el uno con el otro. Ren la acompañó hasta la puerta trasera ya que el restaurante estaba abierto y entrar por la parte delantera sería muy llamativo. La puerta se abrió cuando Ren tenía en sus brazos a Kyoko.

-Ejem…-llamó la atención taisho, los dos se sonrojaron al verlo se separaron un poco- ¿por qué no pasan a cenar?-dijo este ya que quería ver qué tipo de persona era el hombre que acompañaba a la joven que se había convertido en una hija para él y su esposa.

-Claro, con permiso-dijeron los dos al unísono-Voy a darme una ducha rápida y a cambiarme, bajo en unos minutos-dijo esta escabulléndose hacia la parte de arriba dejando a Ren solo.

-Pasa aquí-le ordenó el taisho, después de varios minutos de incómodo silencio taisho fue el primero en hablar-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Kyoko-chan?

-Señor, yo amo a Kyoko y no pienso dejarla en ningún momento-dijo serio Ren- si en un futuro ella me aceptará como su marido yo la seguiré haciendo sonreír tal y como planeé hacerlo desde el momento en el cual confesé mis sentimientos, se que al ser mayor que ella le daré mala espina pero no soy de esos hombres que juegan con los corazones de las mujeres.

-Hmm…así que eres serio respecto al matrimonio-dijo serio, mientras se levantaba-no le hagas daño, mi esposa y yo solo queremos que no sufra más

-Le prometo que no la haré sufrir.-dijo haciendo una reverencia en dirección al anciano.

-Muy bien…os traeré la cena en breve-dijo saliendo.

Ren cuando salió dejó un largo suspiro escaparse de sus labios, había pasado una gran prueba enfrentando a taisho ahora, a los cinco minutos Kyoko entró vestida con unos pantalones negros ajustados y con una camisera de tirantes con rayas blancas y azules situadas horizontalmente, el pelo lo llevaba al estilo Natsu, se sentó a su lado un poco incomoda por la situación en la cual había metido a su novio. El taisho entró con la comida y los dejó solos.

-Puedes estar tranquila, ya hablé con taisho-dijo con una sonrisa Ren haciendo que se relajara notoriamente, se acercó a su novia y le dio un tierno beso en los labios antes de empezar a comer-Itatakimasu-dijeron los dos al unísono

Cenaron tranquilamente sin interrupciones, aunque claramente Kyoko lo obligó a comerse todo, no es que no quisiera debido al trabajo realizado la noche anterior y esta mañana tenía hambre pero es que estaba pasmado mirándola, cada vez que daba un bocado su cara se iluminaba y la hacían parecer más hermosa si eso era posible. Una hora más tarde Ren se fue a su departamento, cuando llegó se tiró en la cama en la que la noche anterior habían compartido el amor y la pasión que sentían, inspiró el aroma que había en una almohada encontrándose con el dulce perfume de Kyoko, después exhaló sonoramente. El sonido de su teléfono móvil lo despertó de sus recuerdos de Kyoko, sacó el móvil del bolsillo derecho del pantalón y lo abrió encontrándose con un mensaje de su amada novia, rápidamente contestó, se levantó de la cama y se empezó a quitar la camiseta que llevaba cuando volvió a escuchar el móvil, nuevamente contestó y besó la pantalla del teléfono antes de dejarlo sobre la mesita de noche, se quitó los pantalones quedándose en bóxers se metió en la cama y a los pocos minutos el mundo de las fantasías lo absorbió en totalidad.

En otra parte de la cuidad una muy sonrojada Kyoko estaba en su habitación mirando la pared donde había dos posters, se levantó y quitó cuatro chinchetas haciendo que uno de los posters se deslizara hasta el suelo, depositó las chinchetas en su sitio, cogió el poster y lo rompió en cientos de pedacitos con una sonrisa en la cara. Después volvió a leer el mensaje que Ren le envió, cerró el móvil y se fue a dormir.

Kyoko se levantó temprano para poder asistir a las primeras horas de instituto, durante el recreo estuvo al teléfono con Takarada Lory el cual le dio las últimas instrucciones para el nuevo papel de los hermanos Heel.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Takarada Lory estaba en el salón de su gigantesca mansión hablando con Kyoko, cuando terminó sabía que su plan de alguna manera u otra funcionaría al poner a esos lentos juntos, apagó en teléfono

-Este será el verdadero comienzo de los hermanos Heel-susurró por lo bajo al ver entrar a Ren con su asistente, agarró parte de su armadura egipcia colocándola para que no lo molestara

-Buenos días señor presidente-dijo Ren haciendo una reverencia

-Oh…buenos días a ti también…justamente estaba hablando con Mogami-kun, le estaba preguntando algunas cosas-dijo con una pícara sonrisa

-Ah…usted tan sobreprotector como siempre-dijo con una pequeña risita que fue acompañada por otra del presidente

-Entonces eres consciente de esto… Bueno, después de todo es algo que me interesa…

-¡Estás tramando algo!-dijo Ren seguro y sin rodeos

Después de discutir, pillar infraganti a Ren en la mentira que le dijo a Kyoko durante la fiesta de Dark Moon y que Ren lo pillara espiando en uno de los decorados de la fiesta, Jelly Woods se llevó a Ren para probar la peluca de "Tsuruga Ren" que había llegado del extranjero para no dañar su cabello durante la interpretación de Cain Heel, dejando a Lory recordando cómo se fue corriendo detrás de ella cuando se fue con Kijima, no se esperó que fuera tan atrevido como para dejar una entrevista sin realizar e irse tras de ella, la verdad es que estaba orgulloso de él ya que esa pequeña mujercita lo hizo cambiar hasta el extremo de no reconocerlo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Kyoko, Shin`ichi y Yuusei estaban mirando a Hikaru muy confusos ya que el líder de Kimagure Rock estaba haciendo unas caras muy raras.

-¿Qué te pasa?¿tienes dolor de estómago?-preguntaron Shin`ichi y Yuusei

-…yo realmente…he querido decir esto desde el principio…

-¿Eh?¿Acerca de?-preguntó Shin`ichi

-Las noticias…ésta mañana, Kyoko-chan estaba realmente hermosa-finalmente soltó Hikaru

-¿EH?-se preguntaron los dos hombres del programa _´¡Es raro que no lo hallas dicho antes líder! ¿De dónde ha salido este chico tímido?´_ pensaron los dos.

Kyoko estaba muy contenta por las alabanzas de sus compañeros, les agradeció por lo que habían dicho mientras iban hacia los camerinos, se había propuesto que haría todo lo posible para llegar a ser alguien del cual Ren no estaría avergonzado de salir.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Yashiro cerró el libro que estaba leyendo cuando vio a Ren acercarse a él con una sonrisa, cogió su maletín y se fueron charlando después de poco el estómago de Yashiro empezó a sonar, Ren decidió parar en una tienda de conveniencia para que su manager comprara algo para comer. Ya en el coche Yashiro estaba contentísimo al empezar a comer su sándwich.

-¡Me siento tan vivo!-expresó el mánager felizmente, después de una amena charla con su manager, Yashiro soltó la bomba-no importa lo que tengas que hacer, no pierdas la cordura. Recuérdalo siempre…

-No lo haré, estaré bien. Primero el presidente y ahora tu. Eso es grosero-dijo Ren molesto

-¿Hmm? ¿En qué?...¿El presidente te advirtió de hacer algo?¿No pudo confiar en ti?

-….no fue nada-dijo recordando las palabras del presidente_ "podrías ser vencido por tus propios deseos, e inadvertidamente estirar tu mano para tocarla. No creo que eso sea un problema después de todo. ¡Sin embargo!¡No debes cruzar la línea!"_ suspiró pesadamente `ya crucé la línea la noche de la fiesta, pero eso no tiene que saberlo nadie excepto Kyoko y yo ya que al fin y al cabo es mi novia. En el momento en que me dio a la Princesa Rosa y nuestras manos se juntaron supe que era lo que realmente deseaba, yo derrotaré a la oscuridad, lo lograré hasta el final. ¡Convirtiéndome en Cain Heel y Black Jack a la perfección!´

Ren terminó todo su trabajo por el día de hoy y se dirigió a LME donde Jelly lo estaba esperando para su transformación a Cain Heel, no tardó mucho en llegar, entró y se cambió con lo que Jelly le preparó.

-Jelly-san, y ¿Kyoko ya está lista?

-Ren…cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Ten o Ten-chan-dijo haciendo un puchero

-Lo siento Ten-san…etto…¿está lista? Es para irnos lo antes posible al hotel, estoy un poco cansado-dijo usando sus dotes actorales

-Aah…ya veo, si ella ya está en modo Setsuka-dijo con una pícara sonrisa-dijo que iba a ir a comprar algo para hacer de cenar ya que seguramente su nii-san no había comido adecuadamente

-¿Salió vestida como Setsu?-preguntó preocupado, a lo cual Jelly solamente asintió.

Ren salió corriendo a encontrar a Kyoko, sabía que como Setsu atraería mucho la atención, además de lo sexy que eran los atuendos que llevaba, tardó unos quince minutos en encontrarla, estaba sentada en el columpio del parque delante de LME, suspiró aliviado al verla tranquilamente, se acercó, sin que ella lo notara pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios.

-No debes ir así por la calle en mitad de la noche-dijo con tono de reproche-¿qué pasaría si alguien te secuestra? ¿Hmm?

-Mi novio iría a rescatarme, estoy segura-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

-¿Y si yo te secuestro desde este momento que me dirá tu novio?-usó el tono de Emperador de la Noche y sonrió de lado

La subió a su hombro mientas llamaba un taxi, mediante las protestas de Kyoko Jelly se acercó y les dio una pequeña maleta con ropa y maquillaje. Cuando el taxi paró metió a Kyoko y se fueron al hotel, Ren en ningún momento dejó a Kyoko en el suelo, ella ya se había cansado de protestar y dejó que su novio la cargara hasta la habitación, cuando entraron a la habitación Ren dejó la maleta en el suelo y tumbó a Kyoko en una de las camas, empezó a depositar húmedos besos a lo largo del cuello acompañado de algunos mordiscos ocasionales, Kyoko le había quitado la chaqueta y la camiseta dejándolo con el toso desnudo, una de la mano de Ren empezó a desabrochar el corset que llevaba, cambiaron papeles dejando a Ren debajo de Kyoko, mientras intentaba quitarle aquella prenda Kyoko estaba proporcionándole besos por el cuello bajando por los pectorales una de su mano estaba en el hombro de su novio y la otra estaba bajando peligrosamente hacia la zona abultada de sus pantalones, Ren cuando sintió los de ella por encima de la tela soltó un gruñido ya que estaba un poco frustrado porque lo estaba distrayendo y no podía desabrochar ese maldito corset, Kyoko dejó de tocarlo cuando lo miró a la cara veía que estaba de mal humor por culpa de la prenda, con una seductora sonrisa lo besó haciendo que parara y se concentrara en sus labios, allí un frenético baile de lenguas tenía lugar, cuando se quedaron sin aire Kyoko presionó su frente contra la de él y se levantó de la cama dejándolo boquiabierto

-Quieres saber cómo se quita esto-dijo seductoramente mientras señalaba el corset, el solamente asintió, ella se dio la vuelta para enseñarle la parte trasera giró la cabeza para mirarlo u estiró una mano a la parte trasera del cuerpo-primero hay que deshacer este nudo de aquí-señaló el nudo y empezó a desabrocharlo-segundo se quita el cordón-dijo mientras lo sacaba poquito a poco hasta dejar su espalda al descubierto-y por último hay que quitarlo de la parte de delante

Todos sus suaves y lentos movimientos lo estaban volviendo loco, quería disfrutar del momento en el que ella se desnudara para él, pero al verla dar el último paso de quitarse el corset del todo ya no lo aguantó y la cogió de la cintura haciendo que la prenda se le cayera al suelo durante ese periodo, le estaba devorando los labios mientras una de sus manos estaba masajeando uno de los pechos de Kyoko haciendo que esta gimiera cada vez que pellizcaba su pezón erguido, después de ver que los labios de Kyoko estaban rojos y levemente hinchados los abandonó y se dirigió al otro pecho para deleitarse con su dulce piel, bajó una de las manos hasta el cierre de la su negra falda la bajó junto con las medias dejándola solamente con la parte baja de la ropa interior. Kyoko se sintió en desventaja delante de él así que bajó las manos hacia le hebilla del pantalón, la desabrochó rápidamente al igual que la cremallera y el botón de los pantalones, el pantalón desapareció junto con el bóxer dejando a una muy satisfecha Kyoko con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se mordía el labio inferior debido al placer que él le proporcionaba con cada caricia.

Ren subió la mirada, y se encontró con la cara más sexy jamás vista, la mujer que amaba estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras sonreía y daba pequeños jadeos cada vez que le mordía el pezón, escabulló una mano en su última prenda donde escabulló dos dedos entre los húmedos pliegues girándolos haciéndola gemir notoriamente, cuando sintió que ella estaba más que preparada para recibirlo le quitó la última prenda y la besó ardientemente mientras se colocaba el condenado plastiquito, volvió a llevar su mano a la zona más íntima de Kyoko y escabulló dos dedos dentro de ella haciendo que esta se retorciera de placer debajo de él, al cabo de unos minutos ya no aguantó más y se hundió en ella escapando junco con ella un gemido de placer al conectar su dos sexos, se empezó con movimientos suaves y poco profundos mientras le daba besos por el cuello, ella lo cogió de las mejillas y subió su cara a su altura y lo besó tranquila y pausadamente mientras ella empezó a moverse contra él para proporcionarle mayor placer, él ya no aguantó más y empezó a embestirla rápida y profundamente hasta que los dos llegaron juntos al clímax, al terminar Ren se desplomó encima y la abrazó mientras salía de ella lentamente.

-Te amo-susurró mientras le daba un apasionado beso en los labios, se quitó el preservativo y se levantó para tirarlo a la basura, cuando volvió Kyoko estaba sentada en la cama esperándole con una sonrisa, se metió en la cama y la abrazó.

La calidez de sus cuerpos hizo que cayeran lentamente en un profundo sueño junto a la persona amada

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**_

_**(*/*) bueno minna-san que me dicen? Ha quedado bien? Bueno espero vuestros comentarios! Besos y abrazos!**_


	2. Escucha atentamente el sonido

Kyoko se despertó en los cálidos brazos de Ren, lo miró y vio que todavía estaba dormido, después de darle un casto beso en sus pectorales se levantó sigilosamente de la cama con intención de no despertarlo, cogió algo de ropa y se fue al baño. Se dio una ducha muy caliente y se vistió y maquilló como Setsu, cuando terminó de arreglar su peinado se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a preparar el desayuno.

Ren se despertó con un sabroso olor que estaba esparcido por toda la habitación, se levantó y miró a su alrededor, vio ropa nueva en la otra cama que supuso que era su cambio para el día de hoy y el resto estaba en orden, suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina, cuando la vio no pudo no visualizarla de pies a cabeza, se mordió el labio al ver lo ajustados que eran esos pantalones y el top negro, se acercó silenciosamente y la atrapó en un abrazo cuando había dejado lo que tenía en las manos, la empezó a besar por el cuello y bajando por la espalda.

-Ren-suspiró al sentirlo tan cerca, una de las manos de Ren iba bajando peligrosamente al cierre de los pantalones mientras el otro estaba encima de uno de sus pechos masajeándolo, al sentir que su mano se había infiltrado en sus pantalones lo paró, mientras lo empujaba se mordió el labio para no saltarle encima-Ren…el director….-no podía hablar ya que él se volvió a acerca, cuando el espacio entre ellos era nulo él la besó fervientemente mientras la aprisionaba entre el refrigerador y él, después con una seductora sonrisa se apartó y la miró a los ojos.

-Buenos días-le dio otro beso y se fue al baño, después de quince minutos salió solamente con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, escuchó a Kyoko salir de la cocina y pararse de golpe, él sabía que lo estaba mirando atentamente así que para provocarla un rato dejó que la toalla se resbalase dejándolo desnudo delante de la cama, se agachó para coger sus bóxers y de paso la miró disimuladamente al verla parada, sonrojada y mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras lo miraba, también apretaba unas servilletas que tenía en la mano, una sonrisa maliciosa se postró en su rostro al saber que podía torturarla unos instantes, así que lentamente empezó a ponerse la prenda, pasó una pierna , luego la otra y fue subiéndola lentamente, al tenerla ya en su sitio se giró y la miró a los ojos que estaban más oscuros de lo normal ya que sus pupilas estaban bastante dilatadas debido a la lujuria contenida, él se acercó a ella y le dio un apasionado beso mientras la arrinconaba a la pared, ella le respondió mientras una de sus manos estaba entre los mechones azabaches y húmedos de su novio para acercarlo más. Al cabo de un tiempo el beso terminó dejándolos sin aire, se abrazaron mientras sus frentes estaban unidas- Te amo-le susurró mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se apartaba para terminar de vestirse, ella después de recuperarse recogió las servilletas que se le habían caído, desayunaron y Kyoko le secó el pelo ya que no le iba a dejar que pillase ningún resfriado. Al poco rato llegó el director Konoe.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

_En el año 1986, ocurrieron una serie de asesinatos en Inglaterra, en total, fueron 5 víctimas que variaban entre la edad y género. Cierto mensaje era escrito con la sangre de las víctimas, el perpetrador, que cometía estos asesinatos sediento de sangre y de la atención pública, se decía que tomaba el corazón de sus víctimas. Aquellos familiarizados o envueltos en esta historia, usualmente se referían a él como "La Reencarnación de Jack el Destripador"._

_Su nombre real: Jack Darell, 25 años de edad en aquel momento, usando su astucia e inteligencia natural, Darell escapó de la policía, y pudo continuar con sus crímenes. 8 personas en Francia. 15 personas en Alemania. Los crímenes se extendieron a otros países y fueron tan severos que se volvió el criminal más buscado internacionalmente. Fue registrado en la lista negra de la interpol de los criminales más peligrosos. Su número de lista era al 21. Por esa razón las fuerzas policíacas a cargo comenzaron a llamarlo Black Jack._

…_Y todavía después de eso Darell no se detuvo. Asesinó a 20 personas en Italia y…en 1991, en América, como si provocara a la policía, asesinó a 50 personas en un violento baño de sangre a plena luz del día…Al final le dispararon hasta morir, en ese lugar por los policías que acudieron a la escena…Aún así el nombre de Jack no se borró de la lista negra porque…su cadáver desapareció, inexplicablemente y entonces…en el año 2021…importantes figuras de cierto país fueron asesinadas una tras otra, los corazones fueron extraídos y…un mensaje fue escrito en sangre junto a los cuerpos._

_El perpetrador, fue Darell…Darell fue muerto a tiros una segunda vez, su cadáver quedó en custodia de ese país, pero…una vez más, desapareció y entonces el tiempo pasó._

_En el año 2031 una vez más el demonio apareció. Acompañado de un mensaje en sangre…"Jack is still here", Jack despierta…_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La mayoría estaban muy enfadados ya que llevaban dos horas esperando al antagonista de la película _The Tragic Maker_, entre quejas y algún que otro insulto hacia el actor ya que nadie lo conocía uno de los ayudantes del director se apresuró para anunciar su llegada junto al actor Cain Heel. Todos se pusieron de pie para recibir a su nuevo colega con una sonrisa en los labios hasta que vieron al director Konoe entrar, todos quedaron congelados ante lo azul que el director se encontraba.

-Siento haberlos hecho esperar-dijo el director-finalmente he traído a Heel-san, así que me gustaría presentároslo, por favor todos tomen asiento-gritó para ser oído en toda la sala, después se giró levemente-Bien entonces, entre por favor Heel-san

Los sonidos de unos pasos se escucharon por toda la sala, de pronto una negra figura aparece de entre la sombra revelando a un hombre muy alto vestido de negro y con un aura que espantó a la mayoría de los miembros de la producción. Poco tiempo pasó cuando Cain con sus pasos lentos y aburridos se dirigió hacia una silla donde se postró y esperó que todos se sentaran, al rato empezaron con las presentaciones del proyecto y la de Cain, muchos ni siquiera estaban escuchando lo que el director estaba diciendo ya que estaban murmurando sobre el aspecto y la forma de su nueva coestrella. El más estupefacto era Murasame Taiga el protagonista de esta historia de terror, estaba siguiendo cada paso del extranjero actor muy detalladamente, al rato se percató de la presencia de una jovencita, esa mujer estaba susurrándole la oído a Cain _´Demonios…esa chica es realmente linda…En serie. Al principio solo la ví de reojo en el momento en que salió detrás de Cain Heel, pero he estado pensando en ella desde entonces…si tuviera oportunidad de pasar algún tiempo con ella…no me importaría…además Cain ni siquiera entiende japonés…´_ pensaba este mientras la seguía con la mirada, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Cain que le envió una mirada asesina.

Al rato todos se retiraron para prepararse, ya que en dos horas empezarían a grabar. Cain cerró la puerta con seguro y rápidamente aprisionó a su hermana contra la pared y bajó lentamente la cabeza para encontrarse con sus rosados labios, en beso era tierno y suave al rato el tempo empezó a incrementar hasta que el pirsing que ella llevaba en el labio empezó a incomodarle, se separó de ella y lentamente le quitó aquel estorbo y lo dejó a un lado pensando que se caería pero no este se enganchó con su pañuelo, bajó dándole besos desde las mejillas hasta el cuello y viceversa, sus manos no estaban quietas una estaba apretando su muslo derecho y la otra estaba desabrochando la chaqueta negra de cuero que solo la tapaba un poco cuando terminó con esa tarea la quitó de su camino y la dejó caer en el suelo. Volvió a besarla con mucha pasión hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta Cain dejó salir un gruñido de exasperación y se apartó lentamente de su hermanita. Al otro lado de la puerta un miembro del staff estaba esperando para darle la vestimenta al tenebroso extranjero.

-Ahh…-escucho el chico al otro lado de la puerta-Cain …itte…paaraa-se oía una voz sensual y sin aliento al otro lado de la puerta, el joven chico estaba tan rojo como una fresa pensando que había interrumpido un momento intimo entre los dos.

Dentro del camerino no pasaba nada de lo que el joven se imaginaba, después de separarse de Setsu, Cain intentó coger la chaqueta del suelo pero sin darse cuenta de que el aro del labio se había enganchado en su pañuelo hizo que la tirara al agacharse lo que hizo que ella sonara un poco dolorida, al poco intento que el aro se saliera de su pañuelo pero no lo logró, después de cinco minutos Setsu lo desenganchó y se fue a ponérselo otra vez en el labio y se arreglara el maquillaje, Cain abrió la puerta y encontró al joven muy rojo delante de la puerta con su vestuario, lo cogió y cerró la puerta en las narices del joven que al rato se fue. Setsu ya arreglada cogió su monedero y se acercó a Cain, lo besó y salió dejándolo solo en el camerino.

En otra parte del estudio los miembros de la película comentaban su primera impresión sobre Cain Heel mientras comían, una armonía inundaba cada rincón de la sala. Todos estaban muy contentos bueno menos Murasame que estaba aún temblando por culpa de la mirada que le dedicó el actor extranjero, si no fuera por Manaka-chan no se acordaría de ir a por su bebida favorita. Lentamente se dirigía hacia la máquina expendedora mientras pensaba en Cain y lo aterrado que estaba, su orgullo de pandillero estaba herido ya que nadie durante sus momentos de locura y juventud lo había asustado tanto con una sola mirada como lo había hecho ese hombre, de pronto ve a Setsu que estaba comprando unas bebidas, mientras pensaba las maneras en las cuales acercarse a ella se acordó que el director Konoe le pidió que iniciara una pelea con Cain para ver como luchaba y cómo reaccionaría ante la provocación-Cain Heel…¿y en qué lugar era él un artista de la calle?- preguntó altanero mientras veía que había captado la atención de la chica ya que esta se estaba girando para darle la cara mientras ponía una pose bastante sexy.

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**_

_**Buenaaas! Hasta aquí lo dejamos hoy…que os a parecido?**_

_**Yuukychan**__**: muchas graciias a mi me pasó lo mismo hasta que me decidí continuarlo! Espero que lo sigas y gracias por el review!**_

_**PAULA ROJAS-15**__**: es mi primer lemon jeje…estaba bastante nerviosa cuando lo escribí…voy a intentar hacerlo mejor! Gracias por seguir y por el review!**_

_**CamiLastRain**__**: gracias llito! Espero que este también te guste!Gracias por leerlo y por el review**_

_**Cintia-2287**__**:**__** muchas gracias!**_

_**Bloddy cherry**__**: gracias por ser mi primer review en este tipo M espero que te gusten los siguientes capítulos!**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y mandarme Reviews! Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado! Besos y abrazos!**_


	3. El límite de un heroe

Murasame Taiga estaba esperando que ese bombón se girara y le hablara _´dios…está tan buena´ _pensó mientras su mirada se posaba en sus pequeños pantalones que le realzaban el trasero, subió su mirada para mirarla a la cara, vio que giró levemente la cabeza para mirarlo. Setsu le dirigió una mirada asesina antes de girarse completamente para verlo a la cara.

-Tu…¿has dicho algo…hace un momento…?-dijo con una poso aburrida.

-Sip-contesto feliz y sonriente Murasame-Solo me preguntaba si sabías si Cain Heel es realmente un actor, hmm…es solo que nunca antes había escuchado de él…-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella-¿En qué tipo de producciones ha trabajado hasta ahora? He visto los créditos de muchas producciones y series extranjeras. Definitivamente sabría si hubiera estado en grandes producciones. Ah…¿será que actúa en teatro? De los que trabajan exclusivamente en Reino Unido?, en ese caso no lo sabría, no tengo interés en algo tan aburrido como el teatro, ahh…pero perdóname, así somos los japoneses. Tendemos a pensar que todos los actores europeos están de alguna manera ligados a Hollywood. Pero creo que esos también existen,Heh? Actores de segunda que no consiguen papeles principales sin importar que tanto se esfuerces-dijo mientras reía, sin darse cuenta de que Setsu estaba bastante molesta, cosa que estampó la botella de agua que anteriormente cogió en la mejilla del idiota que insultaba a su hermano

-…nii-san no es…un actor de segunda

-Nii-san?...Oh entonces, son hermanos y yo que pensaba que hacíais buena pareja

Setsu se sonrojó y se alejó de Murasame mientras se dirigía hacia su camerino, este al verla que se alejaba decidió seguir investigando sobre Cain así que la siguió preguntando mientras intentaba alcanzarla, al rato se encontraron con Caín que se dirigía hacia su camerino, Cain los miró y se paró a esperar a Setsu.

-…Setsu…te tardaste mucho…-dijo en inglés dirigiéndole una mirada a Murasame

-Ah…este tipo molesto me entretuvo-dijo mientras uno de los brazos de Cain se posaron alrededor de su hombro y lo atraía hacia él.

-Pedazo de mierda acércate más y te parto en pedazos-dijo mientras dirigía a Setsu al camerino- esta es la última advertencia, no lo olvides-dijo mientras se dirigía con Setsu dejando a un muy confundido Murasame, antes de entrar le miró una última vez y cerró la puerta detrás de él

El directo Konoe había escuchado y visto todo lo que pasó, recordó lo que Ren le dijo antes de salir de la habitación y la forma de Kyoko antes de salir era una niña buena pero después…se transformó totalmente en Setsu.

En el camerino Setsu y Cain terminaron rápidamente de comer, después Setsu recogió la mesa y le pasó una botella de agua a Cain. Este cogió la muñeca de Setsu y lo acercó a él, la mano que no sujetaba la muñeca la había puesto en la cintura de Setsu y la sentó en la mesa delante de él, dejó su muñeca libre y subió el rostro de ella para poder acceder a sus dulces labios, mientras sus lenguas tenían un ferviente baile una de las manos de Cain subió al cierre de la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba, después de desabrochar el cierre empezó a masajear el seno izquierdo de Kyoko por encima de la tela del sujetador y de ese pequeño top. Un pequeño suspiro escapó de los labios de Kyoko cuando él insertó su mano debajo del top, cosa que le hizo sonreír, le dio pequeños besos a lo largo de la mejilla bajando por su largo cuello, la mano que anteriormente estaba en su cintura se había postrado en su trasero apretándolo cada vez que le daba un pequeño mordisco a lo largo de los hombros

*Pam**Pam*

Dos golpes se oyeron cosa que hizo parar a Cain que se sentó cuando Murasame abrió la puerta de una patada muy nervioso. Setsu por otro lado estaba intentando que ese tipo no se diera cuenta de que es lo que ocurría entre ella y Cain antes de entrar, así que disimuladamente se empezó a abrochar la chaqueta.

-Ya es hora…Han dicho que la hora de la comida ha terminado…-gritó furioso-prepárate y ve a estudio "D" inmediatamente….¡Te mostraré donde puedes calentar así que apúrate!-su actitud hizo sonreír un poco a Cain

-Hacer que hagas el trabajo de un asistente a pesar de que tienes el papel principal…¿Es esa la forma japonesa de hacer las cosas? Como pensé este país es muy opresivo-comentó en inglés mientras miraba a Setsu

-¡Di las cosas en japonés si es que puedes hablarlo! Si quieres ser parte de una "buena producción" como actor entonces…¡Cuando estés en Roma haz lo que hacen los romanos!-gritó furioso-¡No importa qué país lo produzca, lo que realmente importa es la amistad y nuestra fuerza colectiva!

-¿Y qué si me rehúso?-dijo mientras lo miraba desafiante

-Haré que lo hagas con todo lo que tengo-dijo de igual manera aceptando un reto bastante duro de ganar.

-…Interesante…-dijo mientras una oscura sonrisa apareció en su rostro dejando a una confundida Setsu entre los dos-¿…Por qué no lo intentas?-dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y atraía a Setsu hacia él dándole una mirada desafiante mientras la tenía abrazada a él.

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**_

_**Muchísimas gracias a todas por los Reviews espero que os haya gustado y siento mucho la espera de los dos fics!**_


End file.
